Dragon Tail
by Luna2859
Summary: Dragon Tail, a guild where all the Dragon Slayers reside. All the Dragon Slayers are happy there, they get along. So what would happen if Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, and Gray joined? Then Wendy and Romeo? Read to find out. Lots of OC, NaLu, GaLe, RoWen. Bratja Rasa owns Damen D. Shine, Stella, Cristina the Diamond Dragon, and Leto the Light Dragon God. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did that would be cool. 23 of these characters are mine. Daimen D. Shine belongs to my friend Bratja Rasa. His looks, moves, exceed, and dragon belong to him. Also, Leto the Light Dragon God. (Leto, the Dragon God of Light.)

* * *

><p>Dragon Realm, 400 years ago...<p>

The Dragon Oracle gave a prophecy:

_"One by one they shall come together,_

_or one by one they will fall, _

_destiny shall pave their path,_

_and fate will be their light, _

_the 31 that are chosen will never change, _

_and the one who will lead them shall rise to the challenge, _

_or shall lead them to their demise."_

The dragons were in an uproar upon hearing this prophecy. One such as this was never told before. The ruler of each element were shocked, and the Dragon King spoke.

"Calm down. I have seen the future. Will 31 of you step forward to teach a human. The date you need to return to this realm, is 7/7/777." He said. His voice projected through out his realm. Each ruler, all 32, stepped forward.

Igneel, the Fire Dragon. Grandina, the Sky Dragon. Metallicana, the Iron Dragon. Weislogia, the White Dragon. Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon. Atlay, the Water Dragon. Matari, the Snow Dragon. Watabi, the Ice Dragon. Zaren, the Gem Dragon. Cristina, the Diamond Dragon. Tenshi, the Moon Dragon. Getsu, the Sun Dragon. Madoka, the Poison Dragon. Amadeus, the Time Dragon. Ameratsu, the Space Dragon. Raiton, the Lighting Dragon. Ayano, the Color Dragon. Nyx, the Dark Dragon. Artemis, the Celestial Dragon. Apollo, the Music/Sound Dragon. Azaezel, the Hell Dragon. Castiel, the Heaven Dragon. Metatron, the Death Dragon. Tsunade, the Life Dragon. Avatar, the Elemental Dragon. Gwyneth, the Rune Dragon. Ceret, the Nature Dragon. Terraria, the Earth Dragon. Sarutobi, the Stealth Dragon. Arachne, the Speed Dragon. Leto, the Light Dragon God. And finally, the Dragon King himself, stepped forward. The All Dragon, Minato, the Dragon who can use all 30 elements of Dragon Slaying.

"Thank you all, who stepped forward. I advise you pick before 7/7/777. Other than that, take your time." Minato said.

"Yes sir your majesty. We will try to choose wisely." Grandina said. Minato sighed. He hated being called 'Your highness' or 'Your majesty', but they wouldn't stop calling him that.

"Thank you your majesty, we will not fail you." spoke Igneel.

"Yeah, what flame-brain said." Metallicana growled.

"Alright that's enough." Madoka said, a fight ensued amongst the 4 dragons. With Grandina and Madoka trying to stop the idiotic fight.

* * *

><p>400 years later... Year 774x - 777x<p>

Each dragon ruler had chosen a human they deemed worthy of their power. Each believed they chose well, and that each one would help in the end. Each dragon was proud of their respective children. They were also very, VERY, protective of them. Minato was especially protective over the 8 year old Raven Dreyar.

Minato took in the runaway a year earlier, she told him about her grandfather, her father and Laxus. She left for Laxus's safety, and her grandfather did nothing to stop her. He let her leave. She told him how her father, Ivan, forced her to leave her home. She is the only one who can persuade Laxus to do the right thing, and Ivan wanted her gone so his son would take the wrong path. He threatened Laxus's life, so she left, and her grandfather never bothered to stop her as he watched. That's when she began to think that Fairy Tail wasn't all that it's cracked up to be. She ran into Minato and he trained her. Then he left her, with a diamond necklace that changed colors during different times of the day. He said that each color was the color of a dragon. Raven was so proud.

* * *

><p>Raven traveled for a year on her own, she had just turned 12 when she found two exceed eggs. Then came Raiden and Tigerlily. Raiden was a bright yellow exceed, who had lightning magic, hence his name Raiden. Tigerlily looked like a tiger, and liked to have a lily behind her ear, so her name became Tigerlily.<p>

When Raven turned 14, she came across a guild called Dragon Tail. There she met the 13th guild master, Reyna Tyran, and her adopted son Daimen D. Shine. He was 8, and the Diamond Dragon Slayer. Raven, Raiden, and Tigerlily joined. The Dragon Tail guild mark is shaped like a tribal dragon. (Cover photo) Raven got it on her right shoulder in silver outlined in blue. Raiden got his on his back in black, Tigerlily did the same, but white.

Raven quickly rose to S-class in the first year, and then became Reyna's second-in-command when she was 16. Daimen did the same, he became S-class at 10, and Reyna's third-in-command. Daimen's exceed, Stella, was Raiden's best friend and usually baked him out of trouble. Tigerlily usually kept to herself, but laughed at Raiden when he got in trouble.

When Raven was 15, a group of dragon slayers joined the guild. Angel Tsukiyomi (age 10), Demon Tsukiyomi (age 10), Rose Tsukiyomi (age 8), Sting Eucliffe (age 10), Bloom Eucliffe (age 9), Rogue Cheney (age 10), Lacy Cheney (age 11), and Blake Quinn. Blake was 18, and he was no ordinary Dragon Slayer. He was also a fairy slayer, taught by his father who was taught by his late grandmother Mavis. He only told Raven and Reyna about it though. Angel was the Heaven Dragon Slayer, Demon was the Hell Dragon Slayer, and Rose was the Rune Dragon Slayer.

Angel, looks like an angel. She has blonde hair that curles, warm blue eyes, tan skin, and soft features. Her exceed, Len, is black and had red eyes. Demon, her older twin, looks the exact opposite. He has black hair and black eyes that scares everyone, pale skin, he looks like he's angry at everything, and hard features. His exceed, Rin, is white and has purple eyes. Rose, she has red hair, green eyes,fair skin, and a bright smile. Her exceed, Maki, is purple and had brown eyes. How they're siblings, no one knows.

Sting and Bloom both have platinum blonde hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. Sting is the White Dragon Slayer, Bloom is the Time Dragon Slayer. She usually has to use her 'Time Sragon Restoration' to fix the guild hall, but at least she gets some practice. Sting's exceed, Lector, is red and has brown eyes. Bloom's exceed, Yachiru, is light pink and has dark pink eyes.

Rogue and Lacy both have black hair and fair skin. Rogue has red eyes, Lacy has blue. Rogue is the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Lacy is the Music/Sound Dragon Slayer. Lacy plays music everyday for the guild. She usually got someone to sing with her, mostly Bloom and Rose. Rogue's exceed, Frosch, is green and has brown eyes. He wears a pink fog costume. Lacy's exceed, Argent, is gold and has sky blue eyes.

Blake has blonde hair, fair skin, and green eyes like his grandmother. He is the Stealth Dragon Slayer, and lives up to it. He can sneak up on everyone, and scare them half to death. Let's just say that Raven's punched him more than once because of it. His exceed, Kakashi, is silver and has black eyes. He has a scar going over his left eye.

Angel got her guild mark on her right shoulder in gold. Demon got his in his right shoulder in a deep red. Rose got hers on her right shoulder in a light purple. Sting got his on his right shoulder in white. Bloom got hers on her right shoulder in a dark green. Rogue got his on his right shoulder in black. Lacy got hers on her right shoulder in a dark blue. Blake got his on his right shoulder in yellow. The exceeds got theirs on their backs. Len, white. Rin, black. Maki, blue. Lector, black. Frosch, purple. Argent, silver. Kakashi, black.

A year after they appeared, another group came. Stardust (age 12), Logan West (age 10), Mikey Yukari (age 12), Mason Greene (age 9), Walt Alani (age 15), Nick Alani (age 15), and Akyra Fullbuster (age 17). Raven became instant friends with Akyra, who's two years older.

Stardust has bright gold hair, tan skin, and the lightest blue eyes anyone's ever seen. She's the Celestial Dragon Slayer. Her exceed, Ichigo, is orange and has brown eyes. He looks angry all the time lik Demon.

Logan West has light purple hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. He's the Space Dragon Slayer. His exceed, Rukia, is black and has violet eyes.

Mikey Yukari has white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He's the Speed Dragon Slayer. His exceed, Mikah, is grey and has brown eyes.

Mason Greene has black hair, fair skin, and red eyes. He's the Elemental Dragon Slayer. His exceed, Tora, is green and has blue eyes.

Walt Alani has orange hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. He's Nick's cousin and the Life Dragon Slayer. His exceed, Blaze, is red and has yellow eyes.

Nick Alani has dark brown hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes. He's Walt's cousin and the Death Dragon Slayer. His exceed, Blitz, is yellow and has red eyes.

Akyra Fullbuster has dark blue hair, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. She's Gray's older sister and the Ice Dragon Slayer. Her exceed, Zero, is white and black with sea green eyes.

Stardust got her guild Mark on her right shoulder in yellow. Logan got his on his right shoulder in light green. Mikey got his on his right shoulder in teal. Mason got his on his right shoulder in black. Walt got his on his right shoulder in gold. Nick got his on his right shoulder in violet. Akyra got hers on her right shoulder in ice blue. The exceed got theirs on their back. Ichigo, black. Rukia, white. Mikah, blue. Tora, pink. Blaze, orange. Blitz, orange. Zero, red.

Then Raven turned 17, and she made the decision to track down whatever dragon slayers were left. Raven returned 6 months later with 8 more dragon slayers and a 2 year old. Luna Heartness (age 16), Saphyre Soren (age 14), Zakira Milan (age 21) and her son Raleigh (age 2), Rain Lovent (age 13), Blain Conry (age 12), Cerran Eaton (age 15), Slayton (age 13), Aki Dragonrider (age 16), and Jake Larent (age 15).

Luna Heartness has silver hair and emerald eyes. She's the Moon Dragon Slayer. Her exceed, Tsuki, is pure white and has gold eyes.

Saphyre Soren has red hair, her left eye is dark blue and her right eye is light blue. She's the Gem Dragon Slayer. Her exceed, Emie, is emerald green and has dark green eyes.

Zakira Milan has green hair and brown eyes. She's the Snow Dragon Slayer. Her exceed, Kasai, is red and has blue eyes. Her son, Raleigh, has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Rain Lovent has blue hair and cerulean blue eyes. She's the Water Dragon Slayer. Her exceed, Yuki, is black and has brown eyes.

Blain Conry has dark purple hair and brown eyes. He's the Nature Dragon Slayer. His exceed, Shin, is brown and has green eyes.

Cerran Eaton has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's the Sun Dragon Slayer. His exceed, Hikari, is yellow and has brown eyes.

Slayton has dark purplish hair (like Cobra) and has brown eyes. He's the Dark Dragon Slayer. His exceed, Ty, is dark blue and has forest green eyes.

Aki Dragonrider has light pink hair and clear light green eyes. She's the Color Dragon Slayer. Her exceed, Amaya, is pink and has light blue eyes.

Jake Larent has dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. He's the Earth Dragon Slayer. His exceed, Chi, is light brown and has gold eyes.

Each dragon slayer got their guild mark on their right shoulder. Luna, silver. Saphyre, blue. Zakira, green. Rain, black. Blain, red. Cerran, yellow. Slayton, orange. Aki, red. Jake, purple. The exceeds got theirs on their back. Tsuki, black. Emie, red. Kasai, yellow. Yuki, white. Shin, purple. Hikari, orange. Ty, green. Amaya, blue. Chi, gold.

Another year passed, and Raven decided to go track down the remaining 5 dragons slayers. But before she could leave, her brother and another man showed up. His name was Cobra, and he had a giant purple snake named Cubelios, but he also had an exceed called Cue. Tigerlily took a liking to Laxus, and became his exceed. Cobra got his guild mark on his right shoulder in purple. Laxus did the same, but black. Raven was happy. 3 dragon slayers left. An amazing thing.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Raven, come here." Called Reyna. Raven looked up from her map, and nodded. She walked over and stood in front of her. "Raven, there are three left. I need you to go find them." Reyna stated. Raven nodded once. "Arigato, Raven." Reyna smiled. Raven smiled back, and walked back to her map.

"Raven." Laxus said.

"Hm?" Came the reply.

"I know for sure that there are two at Fairy Tail." He said. Raven looked up. "Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Iron Dragon Slayer. Salamander and Black Steel Gajeel." Laxus said. Raven nodded. "Since when don't you talk?" Laxus asked. He recalled times from when they were young, where Raven talked his ear off.

"I still talk." Raven huffed angrily. She wasn't a little kid anymore. Her black bangs were grabbed by Laxus.

"Still got the black bangs, huh." He said.

"You know they're natural!" She complained.

"Sure, sure." He said. He was antagonizing her to the extreme. "We're your eyes always like that as well?" He asked.

"Baka onii-chan!" Raven yelled, startling everyone in the guild. She punched Laxus, but he caught her fist. That's when she grinned. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" She whispered. Laxus had to jump away, but he was caught in the attack and sent flying across the guild. Raven huffed angrily and stalked away from her brother.

"Woah, I've never seen Laxus get taken down so easily." A new voice said.

"Was he really that weak?" Another said.

"Stop it!" Two more voices said.

"Ow! We're sorry!" The two before said.

"Idiots." A fifth voice said.

"Oh, who might you guys be?" Damen, now 12, asked. He pushed his glasses up and looked at the five new comers.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Fire Dragon Slayer." The first voice said.

"Gajeel Redfox. Iron Dragon Slayer." The second voice said.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Mage, and Natsu's mate." The third one said. Though she muttered the last part.

"Levy McGarden. Solid Script Mage, and Gajeel's mate." The fourth said. She mumbled the last bit like Lucy.

"Gray Fullbuster. Ice-Make Mage." The fourth said.

"Welcome to Dragon Tail!" Reyna said. Raven smiled. Two of them were here. One more to go.

"Yo, Laxus. Got beat by a girl that badly?" Natsu said. A grin spread across his face.

"It wasn't just any girl. He was beat by the second strongest mage in the guild!" Saphyre piped up.

"Really now?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes really. And if either of you want to fight her, you'll have to get through me first." Laxus said.

"Baka." RAven said, punching him into another wall.

"Damn it Raven! Stop it!" Laxus yelled.

"Not until you apologize for antagonizing me!" She yelled back. They glared at each other until Laxus looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I'm sorry!" He yelled louder.

"I know!" She smiled. Laxus growled. "Calm down, I'm just joking."

"He apologized?" Lucy said.

"Ah, right. I'm Raven. Raven Dreyar, Laxus's little sister." Raven said, a big smile on her face. Lucy was shocked as was Levy.

"Oi, quit blocking the entrance to the guild. Some of us need to get through." Twelve year old Stardust said.

"Oh, new people?" Mason asked.

"Hn." Rogue said.

"Who can I fight first?" Sting asked. He was punched into a wall, making a much smaller dent than Laxus.

"No one. Yet." Damen smirked. He cracked his neck and smirked.

"Troublesome." Aki said.

"Agreed." Akyra said, maneuvering easily around the new group.

"Akyra, you're back! How was your mission?" Luna asked, happily getting up and greeting her.

"It went well. Who are they, Raven?" Akyra asked.

"We're Ex Fairy Tail members." Gray said.

"Ex? What happened?" Laxus said.

"First, for those who won't here before. This is Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, and Gray Fullbuster." Raven said.

"Gray?!" Akyra said. Raven nodded. Akyra glanced down at the ground.

"Do I know you?" Gray asked.

"Akyra." Luna said, her gaze cafeteria towards the ground. "You should-"

"It's fine." Akyra said. "Gray Fullbuster, son of Silver and Mika Fullbuster. Welcome home." Akyra said.

"How do you know so much about me?" Gray asked.

"She should know. She was a year older then you after all." Aki piped up.

"Just who are you?" Gray asked.

"Akyra Fullbuster at your service!" She said. Gray, before anyone could react, had his older sister wrapped in a hug. Raven smiled at the two siblings, then glared at her brother.

"Why didn't you do that?" She growled.

"You're not that huggable." Laxus replied. He was kicked through the guild hall. An angry aura surrounded Raven. She grumbled something no one could hear and stalked off.

"Oh knock it off Laxus." Damen said, causing everyone to look at him. He was up on the second floor, his deep purple eyes stared down at everyone.

"Oi, shut up. No one asked you kid. Are you even a dragon slayer? I bet your dragon was weak, and didn't teach you anything." Natsu said, everyone who knew Damen froze in their place. No one insulted Cristina in front of Damen. Natsu, no matter how powerful he may be, was going to be pounded into the ground.

"That's it! You, me, outside. Now." Damen growled. His Aqua blue hair seemed to grow darker, and everyone shuffled outside.

"Natsu made a big mistake." Laxus said.

"How so?" Lucy asked, looking up at the tall dragon slayer. Laxus glanced down at her.

"Damen is very sensitive when it comes to his mother. He doesn't care who it is, anyone who insults her will pay." Stardust piped up. She was smiling over at Damen, who stood across from Natsu. She was his best friend, besides Stella of course.

* * *

><p>Damen glared at Natsu, who was grinning. He was ready for a fight.<p>

"Alright boys." They heard Reyna call. "No magic what so ever. Hand to hand combat." She said. "Begin!" She called.

Damen charged at Natsu, and swiftly brought up his left hand. Natsu dodged to the left, brought up his left leg and knocked Damen behind him. Damen landed on his feet, a snarl danced across his lips. He was off again, this time his brought his right leg over for a leg sweep, but Natsu jumped over him. Damen used his hands to spin him around, and as his feet touched the ground he was off again.

Natsu dodged Damen's punches and kicks with ease. It was time for him to go on the offensive. He grabbed Damen's right hand, spun him, and drop kicked him. Damen got up, blinded by rage. He charged again, and tried to deliver a swift round house kick. Natsu caught Damen's foot, and used his momentum against him. He let Damen fall, and placed his foot at his neck. He barely did anything, and Damen was down.

Natsu could hear the whispers in the crowd, but he chose to ignore them. Damen tried to get back up, but Natsu put more pressure against his neck.

"Give up. This fight is over." Natsu said. Damen glared.

"So what? You're good at hand to hand. I bet you suck at using your magic." Damen said.

"I could easily win against you and your dragon." Natsu snorted.

"Cristina and I could easily win against your pathetic dragon, Natsu Dragneel. You're probably not that good at using your magic." Damen said.

Natsu neard Reyna say something. He got off Damen and started walking away.

"You're pathetic, you probably can't even use your magic." He heard Damen say. That was it for Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled suddenly. Damen quickly dodged his attack, a grin spread across his face.

"Diamond Dragon Roar!" Damen retaliated. His own roar met Natsu's, and the diamond quickly over came the fire. Smoke erupted from the collision, and Natsu came flying out, his fist set ablaze.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled, Damen dodged quickly. "Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu said, bringing his foot up. Damen dodged again. Natsu sent a barrage of kicks and punches, but Damen dodged them all. He wasn't filled with rage like before.

"Diamond Dragon Chain." Damen said. A diamond chain appeared his hand, using it like a whip, he wrapped it around Natsu's neck. "Diamond Dragon Spear." Damen said, he used the chain to keep Natsu in place and attacked.

Natsu could feel the pain of the attacks. This kid was good, and he knew it. He shouldn't have underestimated him. Natsu knew he was too cocky. Gray was going to tease him about being beat by a KID for years.

"Diamond Dragon-" Damen began, you could feel the magic power he was gathering for this attack. "ROOOOOAR!" He finished, the attack hit Natsu dead on. He was down for the count.

"Alright! Winner is Damen D. Shine!" Reyna yelled. She had bet that Damen would win by getting Natsu to use magic, and she had won. She was going to be rich.

Mason jogged over to Natsu, and healed him. Him being the Elemental Dragon Slayer, he could use Fire, Earth, Water, and Sky Dragon Slaying abilities separately. Like Raven, but only with those four. It took Mason 5 minutes to heal Natsu, and then he went back to talking to Gajeel. He really liked this guy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 hours later...<em>**

Natsu woke up groggily. Lucy was by his side, talking happily to Levy, Luna, Akyra, and Stardust. He could see Happy with a group of other Exceeds. Gray was laughing with Damen and a few others.

"Oh, Natsu, you're awake." Lucy smiled.

"Oi, Damen! Natsu's up!" Stardust yelled. That caught Gray and Natsu's attention.

"Way to go, Flame Brain. You got beat by a kid." Gray said. He was slapped o the bad of the head by Akyra. "Ow! Akyra, what was that for!" Gray yelled. This time, he was punched for yelling.

"Haha! You're getting beat by a girl Ice Princess." Natsu grinned happily. He was hit by Lucy.

"I'm sorry!" Both him and Gray said. They glared at each other. "Quit copying me!" "I said quit!" "Knock it off!"

"SHUT UP!" Akyra and Lucy yelled.

"Aye!" Came the reply.

"Hey, are you guys going to join anytime soon?" Damen asked, a grin etched across his face.

"Of course!" Those not in the guild said.

"Then come on." Damen said. The group followed him to Raven and Laxus.

Both were behind the bar. Raven was serving people food, Laxus was serving drinks. The two seemed to work in perfect unison. Until Laxus bumped into her. Raven nearly tripped, but Laxus caught her by the waist and hauled her over hi shoulder quickly. Raven sighed in relief. The food she was carrying was alright. Laxus walked past the man who was waiting for his food. Raven set it down, and Laxus pulled her off his shoulder.

"Be more careful next time. I can't have my precious little sister being hurt." Laxus said. He ruffled her hair and continued on.

"Baka! You're the reason I fell!" Raven said, but she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She walked back over and smiled at the group Damen was leading. "Guild marks?" Raven asked.

"Yup." Damen answered. Reyna appeared from above.

"Prove you're a dragon slayer of their mate." Reyna said. Everyone sat and watched. Natsu and Gajeel did their roars. Lucy showed her left hand, and Narsu ran his fingers over the skin. A flaming key appeared on her hand. Levy did the same, but with her right hand. Gajeel ran his fingers over it gently. A book with an iron spine and cover appeared. That left Gray.

He was panicking, he wasn't a dragon slayer or one of their mates. Then he felt a hand on his chest. It was a beautiful girl (in Gray's opinion) with silver hair and emerald eyes. Her hand rested on his right pectoral, then the most peculiar thing happened. An ice sword with a white ribbon attached to it appeared.

"Congratulations, all of you are now able to join Dragon Tail." Reyna said. Gray was confused.

"Congrats Ice Princess. You're a Dragon Slayer's mate." Natsu said.

"I am?" He asked. He looked down at the girl holding his hand. She had an intense blush across her face. "Look at me." He said. Luna looked up at him. "Gray Fullbuster. Ice Make Mage."

"Luna Heartness. Moon Dragon Slayer." The girl answered. Gray smiled at her. She was prefect. Maybe that was his mark talking, but he didn't care. This girl was now his.

Natsu got his new guild mark where his old one was. So did everyone else and in then same color.

No one could be happier, they had a home. One where they felt right at home. Fairy Tail woiling stand a chance against a guild full of Dragon Slayers.

No one, could stand up against Dragon Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

~Fairy Tail~ -Tenrou Island-

Wendy was scared. She wished Natsu and Gajeel were here. She was the only Dragon Slayer here to take on Acnologia. But Wendy did her best. She attacked the dragon, and somehow knocked it down. She was surprised, but when he got back up and Gramps told her to run, she did. Everyone there was crying, and scared for Gramps and themselves. But they did the unexpected, and returned.

She held onto Cana and Carla, and closed her eyes. She was happy being here, but something was missing. She wanted to be with the other dragon slayers, but she still prayed for the safety of Fairy Tail. Acnologia attacked, and Wendy felt nothing.

~Dragon Tail~ -Raven-

When those from Fairy Tail heard what happened on Tenrou, they feared up. Even I did. After all, my grandfather was there. Laxus had to hold me close as I cried. I could tell he was upset, because even he cried. I could tell by the wetness in my shoulder as Laxus broke down.

I looked up at Reyna after my vision was clearer.

"We'll help in the search for Fairy Tail's missing members and island. I'm sending those who don't know Fairy Tail, and Raven as their leader. No one knows her except those who are missing. So she'll be fine. Raven, Rogue, Sting, Angel, Mason, and Blake." Reyna said. I nodded.

"We leave in a couple hours. Go home and get prepared, we have to ride a train." I said, everyone suddenly turned green except Mason and I. Poor guys. Mason and I will probably have to cast Troia on them.

"Raven, I know how much you despise Fairy Tail. Thank you for doing this." Laxus said.

"Laxus-nii, Gramps is still our grandfather. Ivan, will never be our father. Gramps was there for us, but what he did is unforgivable. But I don't think I'll ever be able to truly hurt him." I said. Laxus smiled down at me, then pulled me into a hug.

"Best little sister ever." He said. I grinned and wriggled out of his grip.

"I gotta go. Sorry." I said. I ran out of the guild, giving them all a wave. I packed some clothes and a communication lacrima so Reyna could get a hold of us. I grabbed ahold of Raiden as he flew by, and smiled.

"Guess I'm coming with." He said.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "You're my partner after all." Raiden smiled at me.

* * *

><p>~Train Station~ -Raven-<p>

Hours later I was at the train station. Everyone walked up to meet me, an exceed hovered by their heads.

"Good, all of us are here. Now get on the train." I said, handing them each a ticket to Magnolia. They complied and did as I said. All of us shuffled into a compartment. Mason and I quickly casted Troia as the train began to move. We sighed in relief. We were saved.

"Alright. No one say my last name or I'll make sure you'll wake up back at Dragon Tail." I said. All of them nodded their heads frantically. I smiled. "Alright, we're here to help look for the missing people. We're going to have to get their scents, but I'm sure everything will be fine." I answered.

"The ride to Magnolia will arrive at Midnight." We heard.

"Better get some sleep guys. We've got five hours yet." Mason said. I nodded in agreement, and wordlessly fell asleep. Raiden in my lap, head against the window. Angel, being the only other girl, slept beside me. Sting next to her. Rogue, Maskn, and Blake slept on the other side. Each with their exceed in their laps like mine.

I woke up an hour before we arrived, and stared out the window. Angel's head landed on my arm. I saw her and Sting sleeping weirdly. They were stubborn kids. I gently moved and Angel and Len over to the window. I sat between the two kids, and had them lay on the seat. Their head were in my lap, and I could tell they were more comfortable.

Blake was still asleep, but had done the same thing I did before hand. I smiled at Mason and Rogue. They slept so cutely, then I noticed Mason drooling in Blake. Oh well, it's his own fault.

Sting suddenly woke up, though he was still tired. He sat up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Raven? What time is it?" He asked. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's 11:45. Wanna wake these guys up? I got Angel." I said. He suddenly jumped up excitedly. He nodded his head frantically. "Go get 'em Tiger." I said. I turned my attention to Angel.

"Hey, Rogue! Mason! Wake up!" Sting yelled. The three of them jerked awake.

"Angel, get up." I said. I gently shook her and she opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and blinked at me.

"Are we there?" She asked.

"Almost." I answered. She nodded and woke up Len. I looked around, Blake was complaining about his pants and having drool on them. Mason was half asleep yet. Rogue clearly did not like getting up. He was glaring at Sting, who was cowering behind my arm. I snorted a little and all of us jumped at the announcement that we were at Magnolia.

"Let's go!" Raiden said happily. He led the exceed, Len, Frosch, Lector, Tora and Kakashi. In that order.

I laughed and walked off the train. Sting was shouting with glee that they were finally off of the death trap. Rogue walked silently alongside of him. Angel walked next to me and Blake, humming a nice tune. Mason walked behind Sting and Rogue, snickering at Rogue's comments that made Sting yell at him.

"Oi, come on!" I snapped.

"Yes ma'am!" They said, and hurried up. I smiled and rubbed their hair as they walked by. Sting smiled up at me, Rogue and Mason did as well. That's when I heard the comments, and I look a little older than I actually am.

"Oh look, they have kids." I heard a woman say. I know the others heard it too.

"How cute." Another said. Blake turned Crimson at that remark. I laughed and turned to the crowd. I pulled my sleeve up and showed my guild mark.

"Alright. We're all members of Dragon Tail, we're not family members, but any of you decide to hurt them. Prepare for danger." I said, then returned to my group. They walked along side me, the Dragon Tail guild mark showed proudly. That's when we reached Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scald were there as well.

"Who cares to do the honors of kicking the doors open?" I asked.

"Me!" Sting yelled. He kicked the doors open with excessive force, knocking one off its hinges.

"Baka!" Angel yelled, hitting him over the head. Lector snickered, earning a glare his way from Sting.

"Gomen! Sting here used too much force!" I said. Everyone looked at us, surprised, and since they couldn't see our guild marks, no one knew who we were.

"Who are you guys?" A guy from Blue Pegasus asked.

"We're from Dragon Tail. Our master sent us over here to help. And what are you guys doing? Gathering here in the middle of the night?" Blake asked. The other guilds turned red and looked outside.

"Well, they're right. It is the middle of the night." A Lamia Scale girl said.

"How do we know you're actually from Dragon Tail?" A Lamia Scale guy asked. In a flash I was at his throat.

"Want me to prove it to you?" I asked, jumping away slightly. He didn't say anything. "Sting, Rogue. Attack me." I said. They looked at each other warily. Then Sting attacked.

"White Dragon Roar!" He yelled. I let it hit me. A puff of smoke appeared and I shot through it, my skin turned from iron, to being surrounded by an earth armor.

"Earth Dragon Rage!" I said. Vines shot through the floor, and grabbed Sting. It rendered him unable to move. That's when I noticed Rogue was missing.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" He yelled. If I dodged, the attack would hit Sting. I spun and ate it, successfully protecting Sting.

"Thanks for the meal. I'm all fired up!" I said, and I saw some members flinch.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I said, moving at a fast speed and punching him in the jaw. He was sent flying. "Alright. Blake, Angel, Mason? Anyone?" I asked.

"Heaven Dragon Roar!" Angel yelled. I let it hit my armor, but my right arm fell away, and my sleeve was gone, showing my guild mark.

"Elements Dragon Roar!" Mason yelled. I dodged that one, but felt someone sneaking up behind me.

"Not this time! Shadow Dragon Roar!" I yelled, I had flipped over above Blake, and swifltly launched the roar. Kakashi flew in quickly and saved Blake.

"Thanks little buddy." Blake said. "Thought I was a goner." He continued.

"Water Dragons Tsunami Fist!" I yelled, Raiden swiftly flew me up there, and added his lightning into it. I caught Blake off guard and the Lightning in the water electrocuted him.

"Heaven Dragons-"

"Okay! Enough! You're breaking the guild hall!" A Fairy Tail member yelled.

"I got it! Time Dragon Restoration!" I said, and the guild returned to normal. "I'm sorry. I forgot we weren't back at home." I apologized.

"She reminds me of Natsu." A girl said.

"Alright, were from Dragon Tail. Now we're here to help with our noses and enhanced senses. You can that Guild Master Reyna Tyran for that." Sting said, and I playfully shoved him.

They let us help, but we came up empty handed. We searched for a week til Reyna called us back to the guild. I just hope that we might be able to find them soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 years later...<strong>_

Raven, and everyone in Dragon Tail grew dramatically. Damen had even created new moves for him to use. Natsu and Lucy had a son named Lucio, he's 3 now, and a daughter named Nashi, who's 2. Gajeel and Levy had twins, a boy and a girl. Kaito and Miku. They're both 3. Gray and Luna had a daughter named Yukiko, she's a year and a half. They also have a 6 month old daughter named Sora.

Laxus and Zakira finally admitted they had been together for years, and that Raleigh was Laxus's son. They currently have 3 kids, Raleigh, Harley, and Leigh. Raleigh is 10, Harley is 7, and Leigh is 4.

Sting and Rogue somehow became known as the "Twin Dragons of Dragon Tail", in a guild full of Dragon Slayers. Probably because they're always with each other.

Raven has a 2 year old son named Devan, and her mate is a Requip mage named Alex. Laxus decided to be the overprotective brkther when she found him, resulting in Laxus getting thrown through a building or two. Maybe three.

Anyway, today was the day they were going to see who was participating in the Grand Magic Games. Everyone had heard about how Fairy Tail's missing members were back, and they now had Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Mira, Lisanna, and Juvia in their guild because of it.

Shall I explain?

**-Wendy- ~Fairy Tail's new building~ (2 weeks earlier)**

I stood next to Carla and Romeo, as we stood in front of Master Makarov. Some of us had finally demanded answers from him about why the others had left. We were all anxious to know why.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Happy, and Pantherlily left because I accused them of beating one of our guild members. Miss Rei Delo." Master said. I gasped in shock. They would never do that! They were all so kind! "Yes I know, it's shocking." Master said. I glanced over at Rei. She had a triumphant smirk. She's such a liar.

"No." I said. My hands clenched at my sides, I was shaking with anger. "They would never harm a fellow guild mate on purpose!" I yelled. Everyone jumped at the loudness of my voice.

"Wendy." Carla said, her voice was full of concern.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Levy. They would never, EVER, harm one of us. She's lying! And if you can't see that, I quit." I growled.

"Wendy's right Master. Natsu would never harm a guild mate, I'm leaving too." Romeo said. His dad looked shocked.

"Yeah. I'm gone as well." Lisanna said. Mira nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm going with you two." Elfman said. Evergreen looked ready to protest.

"No. You stay here Elfman. We both know how much Evergreen means to you." Mira and Lisanna said.

"Juvia is leaving as well. Juvia's beloved Gray wouldn't harm a guild mate." Juvia said.

"The Tom cat and Lily wouldn't allow them to hurt a guild memeber. Consider me gone as well." Carla said. Erza stepped forward.

"They committed a crime. They had to be exiled." She said. That's when I full out lost it.

"YOU WERE ON THEIR TEAM! YOU WOULD KNOW THEM BETTER THAN ANYONE, BUT HERE YOU ARE ACCUSING THEM! That's it. I HATE Fairy Tail." I snapped. I let out a burst of magical power and erased my guild mark. The others did the same. We left Fairy Tail, and I was completely enraged.

We left, and ran into Lucy, who was here on a job she had just finished. She invited us to Dragon Tail, and we gladly accepted.

**_Regular Time..._**

"Alright, we'll have two teams this year! Dragon Tail Team A consist of Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Dragneel, Damen D. Shine, Wendy Marvell, and Gray Fullbster. Back up will be Stardust. Dragon Tail Team B will consist of Raven Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar, Blake Vermillion, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney. Backup will be Cobra." Reyna said. She had picked the strong teams.

Team A: The Fire Dragon, The Celestial Dragon (thanks to Stardust), The Diamond Dragon, The Sky Dragon, and the Ice Dragon (thanks to Akyra). Team B's All Dragon, Lightning Dragon, Stealth Dragon, White Dragon, and Shadow Dragon. This Grand Magic Games was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**_(3 months before the Grand Magic Games)_**

Raven and Mason decided to train Wendy, since she was participating, she was going to need some more moves. And who better to teach her than the two who knew Sky Dragon Slaying?

Natsu and Lucy battled it out, steadily growing stronger. They were monsters anyway. They had a ton of magic energy, since for 6 years they've battled each other and grown stronger. It was a bit excessive but fun for them.

Gajeel and Damen battled it out as well. The two had formed a brotherly relationship, somehow. No one really had a clue on how they had bonded, so they didn't even bother to ask.

Gray and Luna had been training together along with Demon and Lisanna, who turned out to be mates somehow. They steadily grew stronger together as Angel and Rogue battled against eachother, with not only fists, but insults.

Everyone grew stronger as each day went by. Since Fairy Tail was most likely going to participate, they all wanted to be at their strongest, so they not only trained, they made sure they relaxed as well. No one wanted to push themselves so far they wouldn't be able to participate.

**_-Crocus- ~2 days before Grand Magic Games~_**

Raven walked next to Alex as Devan was on his shoulders looking around excitedly. Lucio and Nashi were awe struck by the city, Natsu and Lucy held hands and smiled at their children. Demon and Lisanna were smiling at everything, as Sting and Angel held hands. Bloom, Lacy, and Rose walked happily in their trio. Gajeel and Levy tried to make sure Kaito and Miku didn't run off. Gray and Luna smiled at Yukiko and Mira, who was gushing over how cute Sora was as she held her.

Reyna looked down at her guild, how big it had gotten. She watched as Miku and Kaito ram ahead a little, accidentally bumping into someone. The twins were knocked down, and Raleigh helped them up. Laxus and Zakira behind him with Harley and Leigh.

"Watch where you're going pipsqueaks." A woman said. She glared angrily down at them, her guild mark was that of Sabertooth.

"Leave them alone. They're just kids." Sting said. Angel, Rogue, Gajeel, and Levy appeared at his side. Miku and Kaito ran to their parents. Levy ruffled Kaito's hair, and held Miku's hand.

"Tch. Stupid brats." The woman said.

"What did you just say?" Levy asked. She was one of the smartest guild members, no one called her kids stupid.

"You heard me." She said. A couple of guys appeared at her side. Then Lamia Scale showed up.

"Gray?" Lyon asked. Gray looked over and waved, then picked up Yukiko. "I didn't think you'd be in Dragon Tail. I thought you had to be a Dragon Slayer." Lyon continued.

"He is a Dragon Slayer." Akyra said. She ruffled Yukiko's hair, who latched onto her aunt.

"You're beautiful." Lyon said.

"That's my sister." Gray said. Yukiko looked over at Lyon.

"Daddy! Who's that guy?" She asked. Lyon blinked.

"Daddy?" Lyon asked. "You're a father?!" He freaked out.

"Nashi! Come back here!" Lucy called. Sherry looked down at the little pink haired girl holding onto her legs. She picked the girl up. "Nashi! Oh, Sherry! You caught her!" Lucy said in relief. She walked over and took Nashi from her.

"Lucy?" She questioned. Lucy nodded and handed Nashi off to Natsu.

"There. She's just like you Natsu. A troublemaker." Lucy said. Natsu grinned and kissed Nashi's forehead. Lucio tugged on Lucy's sleeve. Lucy smiled and picked him up.

"You and Natsu are married?" Sherry asked. She caught sight of the gold band with a dragon design. It's pink eyes glinted in the sun. It was the same on with Natsu's.

Lyon saw the white band with a dragon with Diamond eyes on Gray's finger.

"You're married?" He asked.

"To my beautiful wife Luna." Gray said. He kissed Luna's temple, and she smiled.

Sherry and Lyon dead panned. They didn't think Gray or Lucy would get married.

"Mommy! Look!" Miku said. She pulled Levy over to Lyon and Gray. "He has cool hair!" Miku said. Lyon smiled down at the blue haired girl.

"Dad! Come on!" Kaito said. He was trying to get Gajeel to move. Gajeel tugged on Kaito, causing him to fall. "Dad! Mom!" Kaito complained. Levy giggled and handed Miku to Luna. She grabbed Gajeel's other hand and pulled him. She had grown so powerful, that he was jerked and nearly face planted into the ground.

"Ow, Levy." Gajeel said. Levy smiled and looked over at Lucy. Lucy smiled and handed Lucio off to Sherry. She grabbed Gajeel's other hand, who paled. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Gajeel said. Levy and Lucy began to spin Gajeel around in perfect sync. Gajeel turned green and the girls let go. He flew up, and came crashing down. Levy and Lucy moved at the last second and Gajeel crashed into the ground.

"You're not going to do it again, are you?" Levy asked evilly. Gajeel shook his head. Levy and Lucy smiled at eachother. Lucy took the giggling Lucio from Sherry. Who was dumbstruck at Lucy's power.

"Hey! Let's keep going!" Reyna called.

"Yes Master! Bye!" They chorused. Lyon and Sherry watched their figures and glanced at eachother.

"I sure hope I don't face off against Lucy." Sherry said.

Dragon Tail finally reached their hotel, only to find that they would be sharing with Fairy Tail. How did they know? Erza was there already, with Cana and Elfman.

"Fairy Tail." Natsu growled dangerously. Erza glared at the former Fairy Tail members, but her infamous glare didn't scare them. Instead, she got a snarl and a death glare from each of them, even the children.

"Mira! Lisanna!" Elfman said happily.

"Elfman!" The siblings said. Erza glared at Elfman as he went to hug his sisters.

"Don't socailize with the enemy." Erza said.

"Enemy? He's our brother!" Lisanna yelled. Demon placed a hand in her shoulder, and sent a death glare.

"Calm down Lisanna." Mira said. Rogue placed a hand on her shoulder as well. Rogue knew Mira was angry, no, furious.

"Shut up." Erza snapped. Lucy glared heavily. She took a step towards Mira. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail, her warm brow eyes were cold and fixed with hatred. Her magic energy swirled around her in a golden flare. Levy walked up next to her. Her hair was the same as before, her eyes fixed on Erza, a cold glare set on her. Her magic energy was orange, and it swirled dangerously.

"Don't talk to our guild like that." They spoke. Erza could see their long canines, they were Dragon Slayers now.

"That's enough. Lucy, Levy. Back down. We can settle this in two days." Reyna said. Her green hair spiked in its ponytail, her blue eyes fixed on her guild.

"Yes Master." The girls spoke. Lucy went back to Natsu and picked up Lucio. He sent a glare at Erza. Levy picked up Miku, who also glared at Erza.

"What's the meaning of this commotion?" Makarov spoke. He walked up next to Erza, Rei at his side. Laxus and Raven glared down at their grandfather.

"Nothing that concerns you old man." Laxus spat. Leigh could feel her fathers hatred for this man.

"Laxus!" Reyna said. Laxus apologized to her. "It's nothing that concerns you Makarov." Reyna said.

"Ah, Reyna. Still Dragon Tail's guild master?" Makarov asked. Reyna gritted her teeth.

"Of course she is." Damen glared.

"Come on guys. Let's go to our rooms and then explore. We've got two days." Stardust said. She corralled the Dragon Tail members to their rooms. As she, Damen, and Reyna walked past Fairy Tail, they sent a message.

"Prepare to lose in the games Makarov. You're in for a surprise as well. For we've got a trick up our sleeve, one you aren't going to like." Reyna said. Damen and Stardust grinned, knowing she was talking about Raven.

"I doubt that, and don't underestimate Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Don't doubt us. We Dragon Slayers are more powerful than you'll ever be." Reyna said. She left, Damen and Stardust at her sides.

**_(2 days later)_**

It was 11:30, the teams sat in two separate rooms. They were waiting for the games to begin. Lucy stood next to the window, her gaze focused on the stars. Loke appeared at her side.

"Star gazing?" He asked. She nodded. Her keys jingled as she shifted slightly. All 12 zodiac keys, and the 13th, were there. She smiled at Loke as he sat next to the sleeping Nashi and Lucio. They had refused to leave their parents.

"Can you take them to Luna for me? She promised to watch them." Lucy said.

"Of course Lucy." He answered. He picked them up and disappeared out the door.

"Good morning participants!" A voice boomed through out the city. Dragon Tail Team A snapped to attention. "Today's first challenge is the Sky Labyrinth!" He said, and the teams were lifted up. "The first ten teams to the end will participate! Good luck!" He said.

"Alright. Let's do this." Natsu said. Wendy closed her eyes, and searched for the end. She saw the other teams, and then the exit.

"Got it. Hold onto me." Wendy said confidently. Her short blue hair was cut to her chin. Everyone held onto Wendy, and she transported them to the end. Team B appeared from the shadows, holding onto Rogue. Dragon Tail was already in first place.

They were lead down to their team area, and told to wait there until they're teams were called. The two teams talked until they heard that all 10 teams had made it through the labyrinth.

"Finally." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles. Gray smirked happily. They heard the teams get announced. Fairy Tail had made it.

"In 2nd place, Dragon Tail Team B!" The man announcded. Raven, Laxus, Blake, Sting, Rogue and Cobra walked out. They were wearing their normal clothes. "Raven Dreyar! Laxus Dreyar! Blake Vermillion! Sting Eucliffe! Rogue Cheney! And their backup Cobra!" He said. Raven watched her grandfathers eyes widen at her name, and an evil grin spread across her face.

"And in 1st place! Dragon Tail Team A!" He yelled. The others came out. Natsu, Lucy, Damen, Wendy, Gray, and Stardust. "Natsu Dragneel! Lucy Dragneel! Damen D. Shine! Wendy Marvell! Gray Fullbuster! And their backup Stardust!" He yelled. No one could stop the grins in their faces, or the glared they sent to Fairy Tail.

"Mommy!" Devan yelled, trying to catch his mothers attention. Raven heard her son yell, and signaled the announcer. She whispered something into his ear, and he nodded. A smile erupted across Raven's face. Reyna seemed to catch onto what Raven was up to, and grabbed Devan for her. Raven walked to Reyna and grabbed her son.

"Hello everybody." Raven said, taking the mic from the announcer. "I would like to introduce all of you, to my son Devan. Isn't he the cutest?" She asked. Devan turned Crimson and hid into her. Most of the girls coo'd at his cuteness.

"Hey now Raven, my kids are much cuter." Laxus intervened. She swore something burst in Makarov knowing he was a great grandfather. Raven punched Laxus with her free hand, and an argument ensued amongst the two siblings. Everybody laughed at them, and then every parent in the Dragon Tail guild decided that their kids were even cuter.

Makarov was stunned, hearing how the former members of his guild had children. Raven hoped he had a heart attack. That's not mean, right?


End file.
